1. Field
The present application relates to wireless communication and specifically to peer-to-peer communications among access terminals of a multiple-access network supporting in-coverage and out-of-coverage modes.
2. Background
Peer-to-peer communication involves a group of communication entities sharing some common characteristic, or set of characteristics, enabling initiation and communication with each other without the help of higher-level intermediaries.
Peer-to-peer communications may be used for Push-To-Talk (PTT) and other applications, such as Push-To-Media (PTM), (an extension of PTT for data) and extends to media transmissions, such as video.
With the adaptation of a multiple-access network to provide access terminals with peer-to-peer capability, in addition to point-to-point capability, there is a need for network power control to consider conditions such as the contribution of transmit power in peer-to-peer communications to the total interference experienced by the network.